1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to cable supports and more particularly to cable supports for locations where cables make a ninety degree change of direction and a plurality of cables may be running parallel at the same location.
2. Related Prior Art
In present day technology cables or wires are used extensively with many hard wired applications. There is a constant problem of making turns or change of direction with the cables and maintaining order in the cables. Maintaining order is important so that if any problem occurs in one of the cables, the cable may be physically followed. Thus, the problem may be easily located if the problem is a break. If the problem is not visually discernable, the entire cable under suspect may be replaced.
There are several methods for maintaining cable position through changes in direction for a plurality of cables along with their relative position with respect to each other. The following United States patents are representative of the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,812, titled "Supporting Detail For Flexible Conductors", issued to B. H. Carmer, Jr., et al., relates to a supporting detail or guide in the form of a fiber tube precurved in accordance with the minimum radius of curvature considered permissible for the particular conductor with which it is intended to be used. The tube is split longitudinally along the entire length of its periphery the slit being widened or flared for a short distance at each end. The formed tube is resistant to forces acting in a direction tending to change its arcuate radius but offers only a yielding resistance to forces applied in a direction tending to widen the slit. In application to a conductor, the conductor is forced sideways in through the slit, the flared end portions facilitating initial entry of the conductor. After positioning on the conductor, the tube resumes its normal closed position wherein it fits snugly around the conductor with its edges of the slit separated by only a short distance. The conductor assumes the curvature of the tube the arcuate radius of which is sufficiently large to assure avoidance of trouble due to cold flow of the insulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,255, titled "Cable Conduit System For Vehicles", issued to Stanley A. Lock, et al., relates to a conduit system adapted for mounting in a vehicle including constant cross-sectional elongate conduit elements, having one or more channels formed therein, and retention and locking members for holding the cables within each channel at intervals along their lengths. The conduit system may comprise a plurality of straight conduit elements connected end to end, for example, in an aircraft fuselage. Alternatively, where a change of direction and/or elevation is necessary, the straight conduit elements may be interconnected by curved joining conduit elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,828, titled "Wire Harness Protector And Pivotable Door Assembly Including Same", issued to Larry D. Marks, et al., relates to a wire harness protector for use in an appliance. The wire harness protector consists of two members. A first member is secured to the door so as to pivot therewith. A second member is also secured to the door but remains stationary when the door is pivoted. Thus, when the door is pivoted, the second member is fixed relative to the door support structure and the first member pivots with the door. Both the first member and the second member include conduits which are aligned with the hinge axis of the door. Each of the first and second members forms an enclosure for enclosing and routing the wire harness. The conduits are formed by U-shaped channels and covers therefor. The covers are held in place by means of locking snaps. The entire first and second members may each be formed in a single integral molding process from a thermoplastic material such as a fire retardant polypropylene. In an alternative embodiment, the first member may be formed of a shallow U-shaped channel and the wire harness may be secured inside the channel by means of adhesive tape so that the wires are secured in predetermined positions within the U-shaped channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,812, titled "Housing For Supporting and Routing Cables", issued to Dale M. Woszczyna, et al., relates to a housing for supporting a plurality of cables in which separate channels are formed in the housing. Each channel is defined by a pair of side walls at least one of which is provided with flexible tab members. These flexible tab members have a detent device that cooperate with a similar detent device formed on the opposing wall for retaining cable within an associated channel.
Each of these foregoing patents represent attempts to solve problems involving cables or wires traveling from one location to another where a change of direction may be necessary. None of the prior art solves the problem of guaranteeing the proper radius of curvature for a cable and is versatile enough to permit securely anchoring one or any number of cables individually at one location while preserving the integrity of individual cable lines.